The present invention relates to footwear and, more particularly, to a footwear construction and method for making the same.
There is an ongoing effort in the footwear industry to produce footwear that provides durability and a high level of comfort. Such footwear is targeted toward individuals who stand for long periods of time on hard surfaces (e.g., concrete floors) or who must travel on foot for significant distances.
Conventional footwear constructions, however, provide either durability or comfort—but usually not both—because the features required for these characteristics typically negate one another. For example, one construction that is known for its durability is the welt construction, which typically is incorporated into work or safety boots. There are many different welt constructions, but in each a “welt,” for example a strip of material such as leather, reinforced fabric or hard rubber, is stitched to the sole and the upper around the entire periphery of the shoe. The welt itself is semi-rigid or hard to withstand the forces exerted through the stitching and to secure the sole and upper together with extraordinary strength around the entire shoe. Although this construction is durable and aesthetically pleasing, it is a relatively heavy construction that compromises the flexibility and comfort of the shoe due to the welt and associated stitching.
At the end of the footwear spectrum, opposite welt constructions, are constructions built primarily for comfort, for example, sneaker or athletic constructions. In these “comfort” constructions, an upper is provided with an allowance which is folded inward toward the center of the shoe. An outsole is molded or cemented directly to the allowance. The outsole, usually of dual material or density, is contoured or shaped to conform to the wearer's foot and to offer a comfortable fit. Typically, the midsole is constructed of a soft material such as polyurethane or ethylvinyl acetate, which is bonded to an outsole of harder wearing material such as rubber or thermoplastic polyurethane. Although the comfort constructions provide comfortable cushioning for the wearer's foot, the soles wear out quickly and/or the uppers detach from the soles in a short time. Moreover, the transition between the upper and the sole of such constructions typically are abrupt, and accordingly, these constructions are only suitable for use with casual attire.
Although different constructions exist that provide either durability or comfort, there remains an unmet need for an integrated footwear construction that provides the best of both requirements.